ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cleansing of the Earth
is the 7th episode of Ultraman Gaia. Plot Two men are cleaning a floor in a high-rise building when a sudden loud noise makes them look up. One screams as something large tears through the building. In Ishimuro's quarters, he and Chiba are participating in a tea ceremony that Ishimuro is conducting. They discuss some of the latest developments that have happened, including the recent increase of monster sightings and the Alchemy Stars prediction of the 'Bringer of Destruction'. Gamu is working on a device while doing laundry, and completes the Auto Flying Module. He enters his room, when suddenly Atsuko bursts in, searching for some of her clothes. She then admonishes him for having his room so messed up, and points out she is correct as Gamu can't find his communicator right away. When he does find it, Tsutsumi asks him why he didn't answer right away, before sending him out to investigate a freak explosion at a building. Before he leaves, he installs the Module and turns it on. He remarks on how unusual the weather seems, and Georgie tells him there's a typhoon. He arrives at the site, which is actually behind the affected building. Officer Higuchi of GeoBase introduces himself, and shows Gamu an unusual piece which was found embedded into the ground. He tells Gamu that it had flown through the building. Gamu is about to ride with Higuchi back to GeoBase, when he is called telepathically. He looks up to see Fujimiya, and excuses himself for a few minutes. Fujimiya asks him to join him once more, and quit both XIG and Alchemy Stars. When Gamu hesitates, Fujimiya tells him to open his eyes and see the real truth before walking away. Heading to the GeoBase, Higuchi is telling Gamu about GeoBase, that it's not very well-known. They enter a nondescript building, but upon entering an elevator, descend many levels to the base. The underground chamber is very large, and Gamu is surprised that something like this is under Tokyo Bay. The sample piece is analyzed, and although the materials making up the rock are not from earth, it isn't a meteorite that came from the sky. This and a few other factors cause Gamu to run a simulation in which the rock flew in an arc from someplace else on earth. Checking the location, they find that it is from the ocean, and a call from Atsuko makes him realize it's where the typhoon is currently sitting. Gamu flies out to the typhoon, and comments on how unusual the eye of the typhoon seems. Suddenly his view screen becomes distorted, and returning to Aerial Base, reports on the unusual storm. Daniel Macaffy of Alchemy Stars contacts the Base, and mentions that it is emitting rare gases that aren't associated with tropical systems, which seem to be cleaning the air it touches. Atsuko alerts them to the latest satellite picture of the typhoon, which is taking on a devilish appearance. Georgie then reports that the typhoon is moving faster towards Japan. Ishimuro asks that Team Lightning be summoned to the Bridge. Gamu is giving a flight plan to drop an investigating missile into the typhoon eye, when Kajio corrects him on the descent angles. Gamu mentions that at such a steep angle, the pilot would be subjected to harsh Gs, but Kajio isn't swayed, requesting to go. Ishimuro gives the okay, with Kajio and Gamu flying out and Peace Carry following them. Ishimuro watches footage of a ship being buffeted by high waves. As Gamu stays above to monitor his progress, Kajio flies down into the eye to drop the missile. Gamu tells him to come back, he's too low, but even with alarms in the cockpit, Kajio keeps descending into the eye. He shoots the missile, and manages to fly back up to where Gamu is. Everyone at XIG is relieved he made it out, but then the clouds clear. What appears next is a strange object which is floating in the sky. Ishimuro reads the characters on the side as 'Ten-Kai', the same as a picture he had seen. Gamu notices some of the top character is broken off, and theorizes that what is missing is the piece which flew through the building. The bottom of Tenkai starts spinning, and it drops down towards Japan to start drilling into the earth. The other two members of Team Lightning launch and all three jets attack Tenkai. It stops drilling into the earth, but then it lifts out of the ground before slamming down on the earth in various places. It then spins up a tornado which threatens to suck up Team Lightning but they divert out of the way. It plows through the ground towards a city, destroying buildings as it roars past. Gamu activates his Auto-pilot system, and transforms into Gaia. Gaia tries attacking Tenkai with kicks and pushing it out of the way, but dosen't seem to do any damage to Tenkai. Tenkai spews out smoke which temporarily overwhelms Gaia, and he falls to the ground. Tenkai sends out fierce wind attacks to keep Gaia away, with one final strong one making it seem like Gaia has disappeared. As Tenkai lifts off the ground, Gaia reappears under it, having drilled under the ground. He continues spinning, drilling his way through Tenkai. Gaia emerges with a brain-like object, and throws it back into Tenkai, causing the device to explode. Gaia then flies away. A remaining piece of Tenkai is being examined, with the crew speculating on what Tenkai was. Gamu thinks it's a first wave of some sort of ancient space technology, meant to cleanse for new life to live on Earth. Later, he is standing at the window looking out when Ishimuro joins him. After discussing the threat and how humanity might be affected, Ishimuro mentions that he thought Gamu might oppose their actions. Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Gaia **Version 1 Kaiju Tenkai DVD Release *Ultraman Gaia Volume 2 features episodes 5-8. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Gaia Episodes Category:Ultraman Gaia